


Tread Softly

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Kelpies, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Loki’s been cursed to reside in a lake as a monster, only able to free himself by taking the lives of fair maidens.





	Tread Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging the idea of Kelpie!Loki so this happened. It’s a oneshot/drabble, there won’t be more. I’m equally fascinated and terrified of Kelpies …so there’s that haha, if you don’t know what they are go give it some googling.

                                                                                                    

**Song/Mood Music:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFWVjdS1Kz4](Song/Mood%20Music:%20https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFWVjdS1Kz4)

 

     There had been no reason exactly that she had wandered too close to the lake on that fateful foggy morning. Something drew her there, her bare feet becoming wet and chilled from the fresh dew drops on the grass as she walked. Forwards towards the shoreline, towards the song only she heard and her curiosity was peaked at the male voice. Though the nagging voice of the village elder played in her mind, reciting the warning passed down for generations.

_“Tread softly my dear_

_For in the water you should fear_

_Close your ears to that lullaby_

_Flee from that horse for he is no ally.”_

     Yet the song she heard was stronger and continued to draw her towards the edge of the lake. As the fog cleared in front of her she took notice of a large figure in the water, quiet ripples breaking the still surface as it moved towards her. Blindly she stepped into the water while her eyes remained on the beast that continued to move forward. A small smile broke on her lips as she reached out and ran her hand from muzzle to forehead of the ebony steed that met her by the shore, though it remained in the lake.

“Surely it is not you who sings to me.”, she said. Her sweet voice breaking the silence as she continued to run her hands over him, admiring how soft his mane was. She waded further into the water, unaware that the horse continued to move back slowly and further into the lake. Swirling fog concealed her from any who might pass by and be able to offer aid.

     Once the icy water reached her chest she gasped, the alluring spell breaking away and she looked around in a panic. How had she gotten so close to the middle of the lake? Hadn’t she been on the shoreline just now? Her senses were screaming at her to leave now, to do everything possible to get out of the water though it was too late. Despite her efforts to try to pull her hand back from the horse it was now being gripped strongly by the hand of a man who was just beneath the surface of the murky lake. Terror gripped her as she looked into his sharp blue eyes as raven hair floated eerily like seaweed around his pale face that had a greenish aspect due to the water’s color. The man wore no clothes that she could see, and she looked desperately for the horse as she thought it might help her to escape this demon. The time to fight back and possibly succeed had passed, too late to run to the safety of home. He pulled her under with force, dragging her down into the depths of the lake. The gasp from her shock, a large intake of air before the plunge allowed her enough time to be very much aware of what was happening. Fish swam past and the light faded to an eerie dark yet there was a green glow around the man that allowed her to see. His eyes met hers with annoyance that she had yet to relinquish the hold on her breath. A sharp tug brought her flush with him before his other hand grabbed her neck roughly with an inhuman strength, it shocked her into releasing her breath before taking in water. It burned for a moment before everything started to dim and she found the underwater atmosphere peaceful. Eyes slowly blinking she was barely able to focus on him as she heard his voice in her mind.

_“Young maiden, I am Loki and you are my freedom.”_

She surrendered to her fate, her body relaxing and Loki placed her next to the previous victim. This woman had been the last that he needed in order to be released from this lake and to return to Asgard.


End file.
